


Don't You Shiver

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not the first time they've done this sort of thing and Paul hoped it would never end, either. They weren't always drunk when it happened but it was common for Topper to come onto Paul while he was thoroughly sloshed and Paul could never say no to him. He didn't want to say no for that matter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr. (I added a few extra things to your prompt, so I hope you like it!)
> 
> Title is taken from Shiver by Coldplay.

It started like any other night out. It was after a particularly good gig and they all found themselves celebrating with few pints in a pub down the road. They were all still wired from the show and it became apparent in their boisterous laughter that filled the establishment. Joe and Mick seemed to be off in their own tangent with each other but Paul sat quietly by Topper's side the whole night.

Paul was always keeping an eye on Topper when the other two weren't and even when they were, actually. You could say he felt protective of the drummer, which was understandable since him and Topper were very close, and he knew the shorter man better than anyone. So Paul made it a habit to always look out for Topper's best interests.

He only half listened to the jokes or stories Joe told and laughed when necessary, too focused on Topper to do much of anything else. Paul sipped idly on his pint, watching the drummer thoroughly enjoy himself with a drink of his own. Paul always managed to be one of the more sober out of the four of them, mostly because of Topper.

Topper drank too much when they were out and Paul stayed sharp each time, gauging the smaller man's intake so he knew when to cut him off. He would always complain and throw a tantrum whenever Paul denied him more alcohol, but the blonde knew that Topper was thankful for it deep down inside. Paul was aware that it was Topper's way of calling out for help.

Sadly, Paul knew, he wasn't always there to act as his conscience all the time and it inevitably resulted in Topper acquiring addictions on his own. They all knew about Topper and his vice for heroin. Joe had exploited the fact multiple times, going so far as to yell at him and tell Topper to knock it off. Paul and Mick took more subtle approaches, but either way it didn't seem to sink in much.

He has cut back quite a lot in the past month but Paul is always afraid of how much Topper's body can take before collapsing in exhaustion. It's also why Topper is drinking more than he usually does. Topper is looking for a fix to numb him. Which is why he continues to watch Topper as he drinks his pint and listens to amusing anecdotes by Mick and Joe.

The night goes on from there and so far Topper has consumed more pints than the other three combined, as well as a few shots. Paul didn't want to get carried away through the evening but he ended up downing three pints and a few shots as well. He felt groggy with the numbing effect of alcohol, only noticing how much Topper drank when it was far too late to stop him.

He had lost count after Mick splurged on so more shots for them all, an offer much too tempting to pass up on, and that's when Paul supposes it went down hill. Paul looks over at Topper who is gripping to the edge of the table and struggling to keep upright in his chair. He can see the numerous shot glasses and mugs before him and Paul knows that Topper is far too small to handle that much alcohol in his system.

Topper is nearly falling down in his chair, giggling like mad because Joe and Mick can't stop telling corny jokes. They see him sliding down, guffawing as well because they're unaware of how much Topper has had by this point to care. But Paul can see with little effort and he is on his feet instantly, going over to Topper.

"I think you've had enough tonight, Top," Paul mumbles into the drummer's ear, sounding calm and reassuring. "I should take you home."

"Wot's the rush?" Topper whines, picking up his mug for a drink. "The night's barely started."

"You drink too much, Topper. You can't even sit up on your own," Paul insists, grabbing the mug from his hand to set it down on the table. "Let me take you home, yeah?"

Topper makes a series of put off noises but ultimately complies to Paul's request. Paul grabs one of Topper's arms and slings it across his shoulders, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist to hoist him up out of his chair to steady him. Joe and Mick gaze over at them precariously, looking vaguely amused by their drunken plight.

"You two off, then?" Mick asks with a chuckle as Paul struggles to hold Topper up.

He's a lot heavier than he looks, especially when he's dead weight.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna pop 'round to his place and make sure he doesn't fall down and crack his skull open," Paul jokes avidly, though it is a caution he's really concerned about.

"Alright," Joe says, looking between them curiously. "You two be careful."

Paul acknowledges this with a smile, waiting for Joe to get back to his conversation with Mick so they can leave. He adjusts Topper a little more comfortably and proceeds to guide his drunken friend out of the pub and onto the streets. They have a few stumbling starts before they get into a feasible rhythm.

The chill outside is enough to make both of them shiver to the core, prompting Topper to cling to Paul for warmth as well as support. Paul loves this sort of invasion of space. They could never get away with this out in public unless they had a good enough alibi, so Paul cherishes the moment even if it's out of necessity more than anything else.

"Don't drop me, Paul," Topper stammers on a shaky breath, clutching to Paul's jacket for warmth.

He's always been more susceptible to the cold because he's too skinny and Paul makes it a point to hold Topper closer.

"I'm not gonna drop ya, okay?" Paul reassures, even as he staggers along the sidewalk. "I've got you."

Paul hoists Topper up some more, noticing that the smaller man has gotten a little slack and continues on his way. Topper burrows further into Paul and the two of them make their way down the road on lead heavy legs. Paul sways a little from time to time, keeping Topper upright before being concerned about himself, and they eventually make it to Topper's place without falling down once.

The blonde rests Topper up against the railing on the stoop so he can dig around in the drummer's pockets for his keys. Paul swiftly unlocks the front door, fumbling a few times because it's too dark and he's too drunk to perform even the simplest of things. Topper giggles at him, finding it to be quite funny before Paul finally succeeds with the task.

The door swings open and Paul collects Topper in his arms, helping him inside so he can close the door behind them. Paul barely has enough time to set Topper's keys down before the smaller man is throwing himself at him, kissing eagerly with unabashed arousal. Paul brings his hands up to push Topper away slightly.

"Please stay with me tonight, Paul," Topper begs with a slur, swaying as he wraps his arms around the blonde's neck. "It's too cold for me to sleep alone."

Topper goes in for another kiss, missing Paul's lips by an inch, leaving him to mouth lazily at his cheek instead. Paul disentangles Topper from around his neck and grasps his thin wrists in his hands, noting how ice cold they feel in his warm palms. Paul didn't plan on leaving him by himself tonight anyway. He doesn't want to risk the inevitable of Topper abusing substances.

"Let's get to the bedroom first, love," Paul hums in amusement, smiling down at his friend.

It's not the first time they've done this sort of thing and Paul hoped it would never end, either. They weren't always drunk when it happened but it was common for Topper to come onto Paul while he was thoroughly sloshed and Paul could never say no to him. He didn't want to say no for that matter.

They blindly stumble towards Topper's bedroom, not bothering to flick on the lights as they awkwardly maneuver themselves out of their clothes. Topper almost falls over, struggling to get out of his shoes and Paul finds trouble with his zipper. Once they're down to their underwear, however, Topper pulls Paul down on top of him as they settle onto the mattress.

Paul immediately seeks out Topper's lips and kisses him, taking his breath away as a result. Topper opens up his mouth and lets the bassist explore with more thorough intent, swirling his tongue languidly throughout his bitter whiskey stained mouth. Topper moans at the contact, pressing up into Paul for friction and warmth.

His body is on fire as Paul puts his neck into the kiss, making it uncoordinated and somewhat messy. It feels like they're a couple of guppies gasping for air but the truth of the matter is that they are both too drunk to kiss properly. It doesn't seem to register as important though since neither of them stop or complain.

Topper lays his hands flat against Paul's chest and caresses the taught hidden muscles there, stroking planes of warm skin with otherwise deft fingertips. Paul is holding Topper's face still by cupping the back of his skull so he can delve into his wet mouth further. It prompts a choked up moan to get caught in the back of Topper's throat and he instinctively raises his hips up into Paul.

Paul grinds his hips down into the contact and they simply relish in the barely clothed friction they produce between one another. It's not like they actually intend to have sex with each other, being far too drunk for it, but they do find their own sort of completion in the act of grinding their erections together.

"You feel so fuckin' hot," Topper gasps, moaning out his distinct pleasure.

Hands tangle their way up into Paul's messy blonde hair, bunching it up as their hips become more frantic. Paul drops his hands down to Topper's hips and grips them tightly so he can firmly grind his groin into his lover's. Topper whimpers messily into Paul's mouth, finding it increasingly hard to keep up with his sloppy kisses.

Topper continues to squirm and pant against the mattress breathlessly even as Paul tries to keep them somewhat grounded. Paul bites on Topper's kiss abused lips, undoubtedly making them an even fuller shade of pink than they already are. He sucks on Topper's bottom lip sensually and takes his time by soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

It leaves Topper shaking with want, influencing him to rub his clothed cock incessantly against Paul's. The blonde lets out a deep groan, giving Topper the incentive to continue. They fall back into their slack jawed kisses but move more fervently than before as they have only one goal on their mind at this point.

Paul's cock rubs up against Topper's at the right moment and they both reach orgasm much faster than they regularly do. Topper's body spasms as Paul's goes rigid when they finally come inside their underwear, panting and gasping to swallow any embarrassing noises. Paul's breath is hot on Topper's damp and abused lips as he comes down from his orgasmic high.

He collapses next to Topper on the bed, throbbing in aftermath, and neither of them move for the longest time. Paul figures they should change out of their underwear or at least discard them, but they are both much too dizzy and exhausted from alcohol and physical exertion to move. It's a decision they'll regret in the morning but neither of them cares. Not yet, at least.

Instead, Topper rolls over and snuggles up to Paul, resting his head on his chest and throwing an arm over his abdomen. Paul wraps a blanket around them and holds Topper in his arms, making sure that he's extra warm throughout the night. Topper falls asleep in Paul's embrace, prompting Paul to smile vaguely at his lax form.

"Sleep well, Nicky," Paul murmurs, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

He holds on tighter to the smaller man, hell bent on protecting him from any corrupting vices that await him. Paul is afraid to let Topper go for fear that everything horrible in the world will consume him. And so, he vows to hold him as long as he can until the strength to do so escapes Paul completely. Anything to keep him sober and from using drugs ever again.

Anything to keep Topper from shivering.


End file.
